Acuerdos privados
by LizzyLestrange
Summary: En la esplendorosa y refinada Inglaterra de finales del siglo XIX, lord y lady Li encarnan un matrimonio perfecto, basado en el respeto y la libertad, sobre todo porque cada uno vive a un lado del Atlántico Sin embargo, cuando ella le pida el divorcio a fin de poder volver a casarse, él le pondrá una condición: que permanezcan juntos un año más para que le dé un heredero.
1. Chapter 1

**Argumento**

En la esplendorosa y refinada Inglaterra de finales del siglo XIX, lord y lady Li encarnan un matrimonio perfecto, basado en el respeto y la libertad, sobre todo porque cada uno vive a un lado del Atlántico. Sin embargo, cuando ella le pida el divorcio a fin de poder volver a casarse, él le pondrá una condición: que permanezcan juntos un año más para que le dé un heredero. Y, sin duda, un año dedicado a tales menesteres puede dar mucho de sí.

Una relación malograda podría volver a renacer cuando ya todo parecía perdido, aunque se base en un pacto indeseable.

**Capítulo 1**

_**Londres, 8 de mayo de 1893**_

Solo un tipo de matrimonio ha llevado el sello de aprobación de la alta sociedad. Los matrimonios felices eran considerados vulgares, ya que la dicha conyugal raramente duraba más que un pudin bien cocido. Los matrimonios desdichados eran, por supuesto, más vulgares si cabe, a la par que el artefacto especial de la señora Jeffries, con el que azotaba cuarenta traseros al mismo tiempo; algo de lo que era mejor no hablar, porque la mitad de la flor y nata de la sociedad los había experimentado de primera mano. No, la única clase de matrimonio que sobrevivía a las vicisitudes de la vida era un matrimonio civilizado. Y la mayoría reconocía que lord y lady Li tenían el matrimonio más civilizado de todos.

En los diez años transcurridos desde su boda, ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra desagradable acerca del otro, ni a padres ni a hermanos ni a los mejores amigos ni a los extraños. Es más, como podían atestiguar los sirvientes, nunca tenían disputas, ni grandes ni pequeñas; nunca se ponían mutuamente en evidencia; nunca, de hecho, estaban en desacuerdo sobre nada en absoluto. Sin embargo, cada año había alguna debutante descarada, recién salida del colegio, que señalaba -como si no fuera de sobra conocido- que lord y lady Li vivían en continentes diferentes y que no habían sido vistos juntos desde el día después de su boda. Los mayores movían la cabeza, desaprobadores. Qué boba era aquella jovencita. Ya vería cuando descubriese que su galán tenía una «amiguita». O se desenamorase del hombre con el que se hubiera casado. Entonces comprendería lo maravilloso que era el acuerdo que tenían los Li: cortesía, distancia y libertad desde el primer momento, sin el estorbo de emociones molestas.

En verdad, era un matrimonio absolutamente perfecto. Por lo tanto, cuando lady Li presentó una demanda de divorcio basándose en el adulterio y abandono de lord Li, se quedaron todos con la boca tan abierta que las barbillas colisionaron con los platos en las mesas más distinguidas de todo Londres. Diez días más tarde, cuando circularon noticias de la llegada de lord Li a suelo inglés por vez primera en una década, las mismas mandíbulas, al desplomarse, dieron contra muchas alfombras caras procedentes del corazón de Persia.

La historia de lo que sucedió a continuación se expandió como una barriga bien alimentada. Fue algo muy parecido a esto: llamaron a la puerta de la residencia Li en Park Lañe. Wei, el fiel mayordomo de lady Li, abrió la puerta. Al otro lado había un desconocido, uno de los caballeros de aspecto más extraordinario con que Wei se había tropezado en la vida; alto, apuesto, de complexión fuerte, una presencia imponente.

\- Buenas tardes, señor -dijo plácidamente Wei.

Un representante de la marquesa de Li, por muy impresionado que estuviera, nunca se quedaba boquiabierto ni embobado. Esperaba que le tendieran una tarjeta y le dieran la razón de la visita. En cambio, el caballero le entregó el sombrero. Asombrado, Wei soltó el pomo de la puerta y cogió la chistera con ribete de satén. En ese instante, el hombre pasó junto a él y entró en el vestíbulo. Sin mirar hacia atrás ni ofrecer ninguna explicación para esta intrusión, empezó a quitarse los guantes.

\- Señor -dijo Wei, enfadado-, no tiene autorización de la señora de la casa para entrar.

El hombre se volvió y le lanzó a Wei una mirada que, con gran vergüenza para el mayordomo, hizo que tuviera ganas de hacerse un ovillo y ponerse a gimotear.

\- ¿No es esta la residencia Li?

\- Sí que lo es, señor. -La repetición del «señor» se le escapó a Wei, aunque no tenía ninguna intención de que eso sucediera.

\- Entonces, sea tan amable de informarme desde cuándo el dueño de la casa necesita el permiso de la señora para entrar en sus propios dominios. -El hombre sostenía los dos guantes en la mano derecha y golpeaba tranquilamente con ellos la palma de la izquierda como si jugueteara con una fusta de montar.

Wei no comprendía nada. Su patrona era la reina Isabel de su tiempo: una señora sin ningún señor. Entonces, con horror, cayó en la cuenta. El hombre que tenía ante sí era el marqués de Li, heredero del duque de Fairford y esposo de la marquesa, tanto tiempo ausente que era como si estuviera muerto.

\- Le ruego que me perdone, señor. - Wei se aferró a su flema profesional y cogió los guantes de lord Li, aunque notó que empezaba a sudar-. No teníamos noticias de su llegada. Haré que le preparen sus habitaciones de inmediato. ¿Puedo ofrecerle un refrigerio mientras tanto?

\- Puede. Y también puede ocuparse de que descarguen el equipaje -dijo lord Li-. ¿Está lady Li en casa?

Wei no consiguió detectar ninguna inflexión especial en el tono de lord Li. Era como si regresara de echarse una siesta en el club. ¡Después de diez años!

\- Lady Li está dando un paseo por el parque, señor.

Lord Li asintió.

\- Muy bien.

Instintivamente, Wei trotó detrás de él, del mismo modo que iría detrás de un animal salvaje que por casualidad hubiera conseguido atravesar la puerta. Fue solo un minuto más tarde, al volverse lord Li y enarcar una ceja, cuando Wei comprendió que ya le habían dado la orden de retirarse.

Había algo en la residencia londinense de su esposa que desconcertaba a lord Li. Era sorprendentemente elegante. Estaba casi seguro de que se encontraría con un interior parecido al que solía ver en las casas de sus vecinos de la parte baja de la Quinta Avenida: grandioso, dorado, con el único objeto de recordar los últimos días de Versalles. Aquí había unas cuantas sillas de esa época, pero todavía conservaban sus asientos tapizados en terciopelo, lo que les daba un aspecto cómodo en lugar de lujoso. Tampoco vio los pesados aparadores ni la proliferación incontrolada de bibelots que, en su mente, iban siempre asociados a los hogares ingleses. Si acaso, la residencia tenía un extraño parecido con cierta villa de Turín, al pie de los Alpes italianos, en la que había pasado unas cuantas semanas felices en su juventud; una casa empapelada en suaves tonalidades de oro viejo y aguamarina apagado, maceteros de cerámica vidriada, con orquídeas, colocados encima de esbeltos soportes de hierro forjado, y muebles bien hechos, duraderos, del siglo anterior.

Durante toda una adolescencia de mudanzas de un domicilio a otro, la villa era el único sitio, aparte de la propiedad de su abuelo, donde se había sentido en casa. Le entusiasmaba su luminosidad, su comodidad sin abarrotamiento y su abundancia de plantas de interior, que desprendían un aliento húmedo y herboso.

Se negaba a creer que el parecido entre las dos casas fuera una casualidad hasta que los cuadros que adornaban las paredes del saloncito atrajeron su atención. Entre el Rubens, el Tiziano y los retratos de los antepasados que ocupaban un espacio desproporcionado en las paredes inglesas, ella había colgado pinturas de los mismos artistas modernos de cuyas obras él hacía gala en su propia casa de Manhattan: Sisley, Morisot, Cassatt y Monet, cuya producción había sido comparada de manera infame a un papel pintado sin acabar.

Se le aceleró el pulso, alarmado. En el comedor había más Monet y dos Degas. Y en la galería, parecía que hubieran comprado una exposición completa de los impresionistas: Renoir, Cézanne, Seurat y otros artistas de los que nadie había oído hablar fuera de los círculos más restringidos del mundo del arte parisino.

Se detuvo en mitad de la galería, incapaz de repente de seguir avanzando. Ella había amueblado esta casa para que fuera la fantasía hecha realidad del muchacho que él era cuando se casó con ella; el muchacho que debió de mencionar, durante sus largas horas de conversación embelesada, sus preferencias por las casas sobrias y su amor por el arte moderno.

Recordaba la fascinada concentración con que ella lo escuchaba, sus tiernas preguntas, su ardiente interés por todo lo que concernía a él. ¿Era el divorcio una nueva artimaña? ¿Una trampa hábilmente preparada para volver a seducirlo cuando todo lo demás había fracasado? Cuando abriera la puerta de su dormitorio, ¿la encontraría desnuda y perfumada en su propia cama?

Localizó los que fueron sus aposentos y abrió la puerta. Ella no estaba en la cama, ni desnuda ni de ninguna otra manera. No había ninguna cama. Tampoco había ninguna otra cosa. La estancia era tan vasta y estaba tan vacía como el Oeste americano.

En la alfombra ya no se veían las huellas de las patas de las sillas y de la cama. En las paredes no había rectángulos que delataran la ausencia de unos cuadros retirados hacía poco. Una gruesa capa de polvo se había asentado en el suelo y en el alféizar de las ventanas. La habitación llevaba años vacía.

Sin ninguna razón, se sentía como si le hubieran dejado sin aliento. El saloncito de los aposentos del señor de la casa estaba impecablemente limpio y amueblado: sillones de lectura de respaldo alto, estanterías llenas de libros muy usados con los lomos arrugados, un escritorio con tinta y papel recién colocados; incluso había una maceta con una amaranta en flor. Todo provocaba que el vacío del dormitorio pareciera todavía más intencionado, como un símbolo hiriente.

Puede que, en un tiempo pasado, se hubiera diseñado la casa con el único objetivo de que él volviese. Pero se trataba de otra década; otra época totalmente diferente. Desde entonces, ella le había erradicado de su existencia. Todavía seguía en el umbral contemplando el dormitorio vacío cuando llegó el mayordomo seguido por dos lacayos y un gran baúl de viaje. El vacío absoluto de la estancia hizo ruborizar al sirviente.

\- Solo tardaremos una hora en airear la habitación y volver a colocar el mobiliario, señor.

Estuvo a punto de decirle al mayordomo que no se molestara, que dejara que el aposento siguiese desnudo y vacío. Pero eso habría sido demasiado revelador. Así que se limitó a asentir.

\- Excelente.

El prototipo de la nueva máquina estampadora que lady Li había encargado para su fábrica en el condado de Leicester se negaba a estar a la altura de lo que prometía. La negociación con el constructor naval de Liverpool se alargaba de una manera muy molesta. Y todavía no había contestado a ninguna de las cartas de su madre -diez en total, una por cada día pasado desde que había presentado la demanda de divorcio-, en las cuales la señora Kinomoto ponía en duda su cordura abiertamente y llegaba casi a comparar su inteligencia con la de una pierna de cerdo. Pero todo eso era de esperar. Lo que hizo que su cabeza estuviera a punto de estallar fue el telegrama de la señora Kinomoto que había llegado hacía tres horas: «Li desembarcó en Southampton esta mañana». Por mucho que tratara de explicárselo a Yukito como algo normal -«Hay papeles que firmar y acuerdos que negociar, cariño. Tiene que volver en algún momento»-, la llegada de Li solo auguraba problemas.

Su esposo. En Inglaterra. Más cerca de lo que había estado en una década, excepto por aquel desdichado incidente en Copenhague cinco años antes, en 1888.

\- Necesito que Broyton venga mañana por la mañana para revisar algunas cuentas -le dijo a Wei, entregándole el chai, el sombrero y los guantes, mientras entraba en la casa y se dirigía a la biblioteca-. Sea tan amablede pedirle a señorita Étoile que venga; tengo que dictarle algunas notas. Y dígale a Edie que esta noche me pondré el traje de terciopelo crema en lugar del de seda amatista.

\- Señora…

\- Ah, me olvidaba. He visto a lord Sutcliffe esta mañana. Su secretario ha presentado su renuncia. Le he recomendado a su sobrino, Wei. Haga que se presente en casa de lord Sutcliffe mañana por la mañana a las diez. Dígale que lord Sutcliffe prefiere un hombre franco y de pocas palabras.

\- ¡Es muy amable por su parte, señora! -exclamó Wei.

\- Es un joven prometedor. -Se detuvo ante la puerta de la biblioteca-. Pensándolo bien, dígale a la señorita Étoile que venga dentro de veinte minutos. Y asegúrese de que no me moleste nadie hasta entonces.

\- Pero, señora, su señoría…

\- Hoy su señoría no tomará el té conmigo. -Abrió la puerta y vio que Wei seguía allí, sin moverse. Se volvió y lo miró. El mayordomo tenía aspecto de estar estreñido-. ¿Qué pasa, Wei? ¿La espalda vuelve a darle problemas?

\- No, señora. Se trata de…

\- Se trata de mí -dijo una voz desde el interior de la biblioteca. La voz de su esposo.

Durante un largo momento de estupefacción, lo primero que pensó era lo mucho que se alegraba de no haber invitado a Yukito a ir con ella a casa, como hacía con frecuencia por la tarde, después de que dieran un paseo juntos.

Luego no pudo pensar nada en absoluto. El dolor de cabeza desapareció, sustituido por el demencial aflujo de sangre que le inundó el cerebro. Sintió calor y luego frío. El aire a su alrededor se espesó hasta parecer un puré de guisantes, bueno para tragar pero imposible de inhalar. Distraídamente, hizo un gesto a Wei.

\- Puede volver a sus ocupaciones.

Wei vaciló. ¿Temía por ella?

Entró en la biblioteca y la pesada puerta de roble se cerró tras ella, dejando fuera ojos y oídos curiosos, dejando fuera al

resto del mundo. Las ventanas de la biblioteca daban al oeste, con vistas sobre el parque. El sol todavía intenso entraba oblicuamente a raudales por los cristales de las ventanas y dibujaba rectángulos perfectos de cálida claridad en su alfombra de Samarcanda, llena de amapolas y granadas sobre un campo rosa y marfil.

Li permanecía fuera de la luz directa, con las manos apoyadas en el escritorio de caoba que había detrás de él y las largas piernas cruzadas en los tobillos. Era una figura en relativa oscuridad, no especialmente visible. Sin embargo, ella lo veía con total claridad, como si el Adán de Miguel Ángel hubiera descendido del techo de la Capilla Sixtina, asaltado una sastrería a medida de Savile Row y venido a crear problemas.

Recuperó el control de sí misma. Lo había estado mirando fijamente como si todavía fuera aquella joven de diecinueve años, carente de sagacidad, pero muy pagada de sí misma.

\- Hola, Shaoran.

\- Hola, Saky.

No había permitido que ningún hombre la llamara con aquel apodo de su infancia desde que él se marchó. Se obligó a apartarse de la puerta y cruzó la biblioteca; bajo sus pies, la alfombra era demasiado mullida, como un terreno pantanoso. Fue directamente hasta él para demostrarle que no le tenía miedo. Pero sí que se lo tenía. Tenía poder sobre ella, un poder mucho mayor que el que le conferían las simples leyes.

Aunque era alta, tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a la cara. Sus ojos eran de un café muy oscuro, como la malaquita de los Urales. Aspiró su sutil perfume a sándalo y cítricos, aquel aroma que una vez había equiparado a la felicidad.

\- ¿Has venido para concederme el divorcio o para causar molestias? -No se anduvo con rodeos. Los problemas a los que no te enfrentas directamente siempre acaban por darte un mordisco en el trasero.

Él se encogió de hombros. Se había quitado la chaqueta de calle y la corbata. La mirada de ella se demoró un segundo de más en la dorada piel de la base del cuello. Su camisa de fina batista lo envolvía amorosamente, acariciando los anchos hombros y los largos brazos.

\- He venido para fijar condiciones.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con condiciones?

\- Un heredero. Da a luz un heredero y te concederé el divorcio. De lo contrario, presentaré testigos de tu adulterio. Sabes que no puedes divorciarte de mí acusándome de adulterio, si tú has cometido el mismo pecado, ¿verdad?

Le zumbaban los oídos.

\- Debes de estar bromeando. ¿Quieres un heredero de mí? ¿Ahora?

\- Es que antes no podía soportar la idea de acostarme contigo.

\- ¿De veras? -Se echó a reír, aunque habría preferido tirarle el tintero a la cabeza-. Te gustó bastante la última vez.

\- La mejor actuación de mi vida - respondió él tranquilamente-. Y eso que yo ya era un buen actor.

El dolor brotó en su interior, un dolor corrosivo, debilitante, que había creído no volver a sentir nunca. Se esforzó por mantener el control y alejar ese tema que la hacía tan vulnerable.

\- Amenazas vacías. No he tenido relaciones íntimas con lord Tsukishiro.

\- ¡Qué casta! Hablo de lord Wrenworth, lord Acton y del honorable señor Williams.

Ahogó una exclamación. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Siempre había sido muy cuidadosa, siempre muy discreta.

\- Tu madre me escribió. -La observaba; era evidente que disfrutaba de su creciente desaliento-. Por supuesto, lo único que ella quería era que me volviera loco de celos y cruzase el océano sin perder un segundo para recuperar lo que era mío. Estoy seguro de que la perdonarás.

Si alguna vez existieron circunstancias atenuantes para el matricidio, no era en este momento. Lo primero que haría al día siguiente sería soltar dos docenas de cabras hambrientas en el muy apreciado invernadero de la señora Kinomoto. Luego acapararía todas las existencias de tintes para el pelo que hubiera en el mercado y obligaría a aquella mujer a que tuviera que enseñar sus raíces canosas.

\- Puedes elegir -dijo él cordialmente-. Podemos resolverlo en privado o podemos usar los testimonios jurados de estos caballeros. Sabes que cada palabra que digan saldrá en todos los periódicos.

Palideció. Yukito era su propio milagro humano, firme y leal; la quería lo suficiente para tomar parte voluntariamente en todas las complicaciones y aspectos desagradables de un divorcio. Pero ¿seguiría queriéndola cuando sus anteriores amantes testificaran, públicamente, sobre sus aventuras?

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? -preguntó, alzando la voz. Respiró hondo para calmarse. Cualquier emoción que mostrara ante Li sería un signo de debilidad-. Hice que mis abogados te enviaran una docena de cartas. No contestaste a ninguna. Podrías haber anulado este matrimonio con cierta dignidad, sin tener que pasar por este circo.

\- Vaya, y yo que pensaba que mi falta de respuesta transmitía adecuadamente lo que yo opinaba de tu idea.

\- ¡Te ofrecí cien mil libras!

\- Mi fortuna es veinte veces mayor. Pero incluso si no tuviera ni un penique, eso no sería suficiente para ponerme delante del magistrado de su majestad y jurar que nunca te he tocado. Los dos sabemos perfectamente bien que te follé como despedida.

Se estremeció y sintió calor al mismo tiempo. Para su desgracia, no solo era por la rabia. El recuerdo de aquella noche… no, no pensaría en aquello. Ya lo había olvidado.

\- Esto tiene algo que ver con la señorita Meiling Schweppenburg, ¿no es así? Sigues queriendo castigarme.

Le dedicó una de aquellas frías miradas suyas que hacían que las rodillas le flaquearan.

\- Vaya, ¿y por qué se te ocurre pensar eso?

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué podía decir sin sacar a colación toda aquella historia tan complicada y amarga? Tragó saliva.

\- De acuerdo -dijo, con toda la indiferencia que pudo reunir-. Tengo un compromiso esta noche. Pero seguramente volveré a casa hacia las diez. Te puedo conceder un cuarto de hora a partir de las diez y media.

El soltó una carcajada.

\- Tan impaciente como siempre, mi querida marquesa. No, esta noche no iré a visitarte. Estoy cansado del viaje. Y ahora que te he visto, necesitaré unos cuantos días más para superar mi repugnancia. Pero ten la seguridad de que no aceptaré necios límites de tiempo. Permaneceré en tu cama todo el tiempo que quiera, ni un minuto menos… ni tampoco un minuto más, por mucho que me supliques.

Se quedó boquiabierta de pura estupefacción.

\- Es lo más ridí…

De repente, él se inclinó hacia ella y le puso el índice en los labios.

\- Si estuviera en tu lugar, no acabaría esa frase. No te gustará tener que tragarte esas palabras.

Ella apartó bruscamente la cara, le quemaban los labios.

\- No querría que permanecieras en mi cama aunque fueses el último hombre vivo y yo no hubiera tomado más que extracto de cantárida durante dos semanas.

\- ¡Qué imágenes me traes a la mente, milady Li! Ya eres una tigresa con todos los hombres del mundo perfectamente vivos y sin necesidad de ningún afrodisíaco. -Se apartó del escritorio-. Ya he tenido suficiente de ti por un día. Que pases una tarde agradable. Por favor, transmite mis saludos a tu enamorado. Espero que no le importe que ejerza mis derechos conyugales.

Se marchó sin mirar atrás. Y no era la primera vez. Lady Li se quedó mirando cómo se cerraba la puerta detrás de su esposo y maldijo el día en que se enteró de su existencia.

_**Hola, Hola corazones, esta noche les traigo la adaptación del maravilloso libro "Acuerdos Privados" de Sherry Thomas, es uno de mis libros favoritos ambientado en Londres del sigo XIX ya que se escapa un poco de la típica temática de esta categoría. Espero que lo disfruten y digan que tal les pareció este primer capitulo XOXO**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_**Once años antes… **_

_**Londres, julio de 1882**_

Con sus dieciocho años, Saky Kinomoto sentía un placer malicioso. esperaba no ser demasiado obvia, pero tampoco es que le importara realmente. ¿Qué podían decir las mujeres enjoyadas y emplumadas del salón de lady Beckwith? ¿Que carecía de modestia? ¿Que era arrogante y poco refinada? ¿Qué apestaba a libras esterlinas?

Al principio de su temporada en Londres, habían pronosticado que sería un absoluto desastre, una chica sin clase, sin modales, sin la más mínima idea. Pero, quién iba a decirlo, solo dos meses después ya estaba comprometida… con un duque, joven y apuesto, además. «Su excelencia la duquesa de Fairford.» Le gustaba como sonaba. Le gustaba enormemente. Las mismas mujeres que se habían burlado de ella se vieron obligadas a acercársele y felicitarla. Sí, ya se había fijado el día de la boda; en noviembre, justo después de su cumpleaños. Y sí, gracias, ya había tenido la primera reunión en casa de madame Élise para decidir el traje de boda. Había elegido un suntuoso satén crema, con una cola de cuatro metros, de muaré plateado.

Segura en la posición a la que pronto se vería ensalzada, Saky se acomodó mejor en su butaca y abrió el abanico mientras otras debutantes, sin prometido, se preparaban para entretener a las señoras con sus habilidades musicales, ya que todo el mundo sabía que a lord Beckwith le gustaba prolongar la sobremesa con los caballeros, reteniéndolos a veces durante más de tres horas con sus licores y cigarros.

Saky dirigió su atención a cosas más importantes. ¿Debería hacer algo fantástico con el pastel, pedir que le dieran la forma del Taj Mahal o del palacio del Dux? ¿No? Entonces haría que dieran formas originales a las diferentes capas. ¿Hexágonos? Excelente. Un pastel hexagonal cubierto con un brillante glaseado real, con guirnaldas de…

La música. Levantó la mirada, sorprendida. Por lo general, las intérpretes iban de aceptables a execrables. Pero la exquisita joven de piel marfileña sentada en la banqueta tenía tanta maestría como los músicos profesionales que la madre de Saky contrataba a veces. Sus dedos se deslizaban por las teclas del piano como golondrinas por encima de un estanque en verano. Unas notas cristalinas, suntuosas, acariciaban los oídos del mismo modo que un buen plato de crème brûlée acaricia el paladar.

Meiling Schweppenburg. Así se llamaba. Se la habían presentado justo antes de la cena. Era nueva en Londres, procedía de un pequeño principado del continente. Era hija de un conde, y condesa por derecho propio, pero era uno de esos títulos del Sacro Imperio Romano que pasan a todos los descendientes, así que no significaba mucho.

La actuación terminó y, unos minutos después, Saky se quedó sorprendida al ver que la señorita Meiling Schweppenburg estaba a su lado.

\- Mi enhorabuena por su compromiso, señorita Kinomoto. -La señorita Meiling Schweppenburg hablaba con un acento suave y agradable. Olía a esencia de rosas con un toque de pachulí.

\- Gracias.

\- A mi madre le gustaría que yo hiciera lo mismo -dijo con una risita tímida, sentándose en una silla de respaldo recto junto a Saky-. Me ha ordenado que le pregunte cómo lo consiguió usted.

\- Es sencillo -respondió Saky, con estudiado descuido-. Su excelencia tiene apuros económicos y yo poseo una fortuna.

No era tan sencillo. Más bien había sido una campaña que había durado años, librada desde el mismo segundo en que la señora Kinomoto había logrado, por fin, inculcarle a Saky que era a la vez su deber y su destino llegar a ser duquesa.

La señorita Meiling Schweppenburg no podría repetir el éxito de Saky. Tampoco Saky podría hacerlo. No conocía a ningún otro duque casadero con unas deudas tan abrumadoras como para estar dispuesto a contraer matrimonio con una joven cuya única relación con la nobleza era a través de su madre, hija de un hacendado rural.

La señorita Meiling Schweppenburg bajó la mirada.

\- Oh -murmuró, haciendo girar una y otra vez su abanico entre las palmas de sus manos-. Yo no tengo fortuna.

Saky ya lo había supuesto. Había una especie de tristeza en ella, la sombría melancolía de una mujer de alta cuna que solo se puede permitir contar con una camarera cada dos días y que, después de la puesta del sol, se mueve a oscuras para ahorrar la cera de las velas.

\- Pero es bella -señaló Saky. Aunque un poco entrada en años, pensó, por lo menos veintiuno o veintidós-. A los hombres les gustan las mujeres guapas.

\- No se me da muy bien, esta… tarea de mujer guapa.

Eso Saky lo había visto por sí misma. En la cena, la señorita Meiling estaba sentada entre dos jóvenes casaderos, ambos atraídos por su belleza y su timidez. Pero había algo apesadumbrado en su reserva. Apenas había prestado atención a ninguno de los dos y, al cabo de un rato, ellos se habían dado cuenta.

\- Necesita más práctica -dijo Saky.

La joven permaneció en silencio. Deslizó la punta del abanico por encima de la falda.

\- ¿Conoce a lord Reginald Li, señorita Kinomoto?

El nombre le resultaba vagamente familiar. Entonces Saky recordó. Lord Reginald era el tío de su futuro esposo.

\- Me parece que no. Se casó con una princesa bávara y vive en el continente.

\- Tiene un hijo. -La voz de la señorita Meiling Schweppenburg vaciló-. Se llama Shaoran. Y… está enamorado de mí.

Saky se olió una historia de Romeo y Julieta, una historia cuyo atractivo se le escapaba. La señorita Capuleto debería haberse casado con el hombre que sus padres eligieron para ella y luego haber tenido una aventura ardiente, pero muy discreta, con el señor Montesco. No solo habría seguido viva, sino que al cabo de un tiempo se habría dado cuenta de que Romeo era un joven imberbe y aburrido con poco que ofrecerlo salvo bonitos tópicos, «Es el oriente, y Julieta es el sol.» Por favor.

\- Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo -continuó la señorita Meiling Schweppenburg-. Pero, claro, mamá no me permite casarme con él. Él tampoco tiene dinero.

\- Entiendo -dijo Saky amablemente-. Usted está tratando de permanecerle fiel. La señorita Meiling Schweppenburg vaciló.

\- No sé. Mamá no me volverá a hablar si no hago una buena boda. Pero los desconocidos me hacen sentir… incómoda. Ojalá el señor Li fuera mejor partido.

La opinión que Saky tenía de la joven se deterioraba rápidamente. Respetaba a la mujer que se casaba para sacar el máximo provecho personal. Y respetaba a la mujer que sacrificaba las comodidades mundanas por amor, aunque personalmente discrepaba de una decisión así. Pero no soportaba la falta de personalidad. La señorita Meiling Schweppenburg no quería entregarse al tal Shaoran Li porque era demasiado pobre, pero tampoco dedicarse a la caza de marido porque le gustaba dejarse querer.

\- Es muy apuesto, muy cariñoso y amable -decía, con la voz reducida a un susurro, casi como si hablara consigo misma-. Me escribe cartas y me envía regalos encantadores, cosas que hace él mismo.

Saky deseaba poner los ojos en blanco, pero por algún motivo no podía. Alguien amaba a esta joven, una joven absolutamente inútil, la amaba lo suficiente para seguir cortejándola, aunque la estaban exhibiendo por toda Europa para ver quién se quedaba con ella.

Por un momento, la abrumó una desesperación absoluta al pensar que nunca conocería un amor así, que pasaría por la vida sostenida únicamente por su fachada inexpugnable. Luego recuperó el sentido. El amor era para los tontos. Saky Kinomoto era muchas cosas, pero nunca había sido estúpida.

\- Qué afortunada es.

\- Sí, supongo que lo soy. Ojalá… -E hizo un gesto negativo con la que lo conozca el día de su boda.

Saky asintió y sonrió, distraída, volviendo a ocuparse de la elegancia estructural del pastel que servirían en su inminente boda.

Pero no llegó a celebrarse ninguna boda entre Saky Kinomoto y Carrington Vincent Hanslow Li. Dos semanas antes del día del enlace, su excelencia el duque de Fairford, marqués de Li, vizconde Hanslow y barón Wolvinton, después de seis horas bebiendo sin parar en honor de sus próximos esponsales, se subió al tejado de la casa de su amigo y trató de enseñarle el trasero a todo Londres. Lo único que logró fue romperse el cuello y fallecer al caer al suelo desde una altura de cuatro pisos.

::::::::::::::::::  
_**Hola Corazones, me hace feliz que hayan leído el primer capitulo y hayan quedado enganchadas con esta historia maravillosa, les comento que cada capítulo esta basado en una línea temporal distinta, hay capítulos en pasado que nos revelaran la razón que los llevó a separarse y en presenta que narran las situaciones que van ocurriendo. **_

_**Sin nada más que agregar y prometiendo que actualizaré cada 4-5 días me despido XOXO**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_**9 de mayo de 1893**_

Nadeshiko Kinomoto estaba fuera de sí. Lo sabía porque acababa de decapitar todas las orquídeas de su amado invernadero. Las cabezas rodaban por el suelo en una carnicería hermosa y grotesca, como si estuviera representando una versión floral de la Revolución francesa.

No era la primera, ni siquiera la milésima vez, que deseaba que el séptimo duque de Fairford hubiera vivido dos semanas más. Dos miserables semanas. Después podía haberse emborrachado de veneno, atado a las vías del ferrocarril y, mientras esperaba a que llegara el tren, haberse pegado un tiro en la cabeza. Lo único que quería era que Saky fuera duquesa. ¿Acaso era pedir demasiado?

Duquesa… todo el mundo la llamaba así a ella cuando era niña. Era bella, educada, serena y regia; todos estaban convencidos de que se casaría con un duque. Pero luego su padre fue víctima de un fraude que lo dejó casi en la ruina, y la larga y prolongada enfermedad de su madre hizo que la economía de la familia se hundiera, pasando de precaria a catastrófica. Acabó casándose con un hombre que le doblaba la edad, un rico industrial que deseaba infundir un poco de refinamiento en su linaje. Pero la sociedad consideró que el dinero de Fujitaka Kinomoto era demasiado nuevo, demasiado zafio. De repente, Nadeshiko se encontró excluida de los salones donde antes había sido acogida.

Se trago la humillación y juró que no permitiría que a su propia hija le pasara lo mismo. La niña tendría el refinamiento de Vicioria y la fortuna de su padre; arrasaría Londres y sería duquesa, aunque fuera lo último que ella hiciese. Saky estuvo a punto de conseguirlo. Bueno, en realidad lo había conseguido. Esa vez la culpa fue toda de Carrington. Pero luego, con gran asombro de Nadeshiko , Saky lo hizo de nuevo: se casó con el primo de Carrington y heredero del título. Qué feliz y orgullosa, qué descansada estaba Nadeshiko el día de la boda de Saky. Y luego todo se estropeó. Shaoran se marchó al día siguiente del enlace sin dar explicaciones a nadie. Y por mucho que suplicó, lloró y trató de engatusarla, Nadeshiko no consiguió sonsacarle a Saky ni una palabra sobre lo que había sucedido.

\- ¿Qué te importa? -le replicó Saky, glacial-. Hemos decidido llevar vidas separadas. Cuando él herede, yo me convertiré igualmente en duquesa. ¿No es eso lo único que siempre has querido?

Nadeshiko tuvo que contentarse con eso. Mientras, en secreto, mantenía correspondencia con Shaoran, dejando caer retazos de información sobre Saky entre descripciones de su jardín y de sus galas de caridad. Las cartas de él llegaban cuatro veces al año, tan seguras como la rotación de las estaciones, informativas y amables en extremo. Estas cartas mantenían vivas sus esperanzas. Seguro que tenía intención de volver algún día o no se molestaría en escribir a su madre política, año tras año. Pero ¿por qué Saky no podía dejar las cosas como estaban? ¿En qué pensaba aquella chica, arriesgándose a algo tan desagradable y perjudicial como un divorcio? ¿Y para qué, para casarse con aquel vulgar y corriente lord Tsukishiro, que no era digno de lavarle las enaguas y mucho menos de tocarla sin ellas puestas? La idea la ponía enferma. Lo único bueno era que seguro que esto haría reaccionar a Shaoran y actuar. Tal vez incluso volviera. Tal vez se produciría un apasionado enfrentamiento.

El telegrama de Shaoran, el día antes, informándole de su llegada, la había elevado al séptimo cielo. Se apresuró a enviarle otro en respuesta, casi incapaz de contener su júbilo. Pero esta mañana había llegado su respuesta, veintisiete palabras de implacables malas noticias:

QUERIDA SEÑORA STOP POR

FAVOR MATE SUS ESPERANZAS YA COMO ACTO DE PIEDAD HACIA USTED MISMA STOP PIENSO CONCEDER EL DIVORCIO STOP DESPUÉS DE CIERTO INTERVALO STOP AFECTUOSAMENTE SUYO STOP SHAORAN.

Así que había cogido la herramienta de jardín que tenía más a mano y destrozado todas sus variedades de orquídeas, preciosas, raras y cultivadas con tanto esfuerzo. Dejó caer las tijeras como una criminal arrepentida que lanza lejos el arma asesina. Debía dejar de actuar así. Acabaría en el manicomio de Bedlam, vieja, con el pelo enmarañado y canoso, implorándole a la almohada que no abandonara la cama. Bien, no podía impedir el divorcio. Pero sí que podía buscarle otro duque a Saky. De hecho, había uno que vivía a poca distancia, en el mismo camino de cottage, a pocas millas de la costa. Su excelencia el duque de Perrin era un recluso bastante intimidante. Pero era un hombre de cuerpo y mente sanos. Y, con cuarenta y cinco años de edad, todavía no era demasiado viejo para Saky, que se acercaba peligrosamente los treinta.

Cuando era una joven casadera y vivía en ese mismo cottage, en la periferia de la propiedad y la esfera social del duque, Nadeshiko lo había deseado para ella misma. Pero de eso hacía tres décadas. Nadie conocía sus antiguas ambiciones. Y el duque… bueno, él ni siquiera sabía que ella existiera.

Tendría que abandonar su reserva, propia de una duquesa, olvidar que nunca los habían presentado e irrumpir en su camino, que lo hacía pasar junto a su casa todas las tardes a las cuatro menos cuarto, tanto si llovía como si hacía sol. En otras palabras, tendría que actuar igual que Saky.

Cuando Shaoran volvió a casa después de su paseo matutino a caballo, Wei le informó de que lady Li deseaba reunirse con él cuando le resultara conveniente. Sin duda, lo que quería decir era que se presentara en aquel mismo momento. Pero esto no le resultaba conveniente en absoluto, ya que tenía hambre y estaba desaliñado. Desayunó y se bañó. Después de frotarse una última vez el pelo, dejó que la toalla le cayera encima de los hombros y cogió la ropa limpia que había dispuesto encima de la cama. En aquel preciso momento, su esposa, como un torbellino de blusa blanca y falda de color caramelo, irrumpió en la habitación.

Saky dio dos pasos y se detuvo mientras fruncía el ceño. Como habían prometido, habían aireado, limpiado y amueblado la habitación con un magnífico conjunto de muebles de secuoya -cama, mesillas de noche, armario y arcón- rescatado de su largo sueño en la buhardilla y devuelto al servicio. Debajo del gran Monet colgado encima de la repisa de la chimenea, florecían en silencio dos macetas de orquídeas, con su fragancia dulce y ligera. Pero pese a todo el frotar y abrillantar que Wei había ordenado, el olor a humedad seguía impregnando los muebles resucitados, un olor a vejez e historia perdida.

\- Tiene exactamente el mismo aspecto -dijo ella casi como para sus adentros-. No tenía ni idea de que Wei se acordara.

Probablemente, Wei se acordaba incluso de la última vez que ella se había roto una uña. Tenía ese efecto en los hombres. Ni siquiera un hombre que la dejara atrás olvidaba nada de ella. En los viejos tiempos, cuando se sentía más benévolo hacia su esposa, Shaoran estaba seguro de que Dios se había demorado en su creación, insuflando más vida y determinación en ella que en los simples mortales. Incluso ahora, con los estragos de una noche en blanco en la cara, sus ojos de esmeraldas oscuras brillaban con más luminosidad que el cielo nocturno sobre el puerto de Nueva York el Día de la Independencia.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - preguntó.

Su mirada volvió a él. Estaba bastante decente. El batín cubría todo lo que debía ser cubierto y la mayor parte del resto, además. Pero la verdad es que pareció sorprendida, y luego leve pero inconfundiblemente incómoda. No se sonrojó. Raramente se sonrojaba. Pero cuando lo hacía, cuando sus mejillas pálidas y altaneras adquirían el tono de un helado de fresas, cualquier hombre tenía que estar, por fuerza, momificado para no reaccionar.

\- Te estabas demorando mucho -dijo ella, bruscamente a modo de explicación.

\- Y sospechabas que te estaba haciendo esperar deliberadamente. - Negó con la cabeza-. Deberías saber que estoy por encima de ese tipo de venganzas mezquinas.

En la cara de Saky apareció una expresión de dolida sorna.

\- Por supuesto. Prefieres que tu venganza sea grandiosa y espectacular.

\- Como gustes -respondió él, inclinándose para ponerse la ropa interior. La cama estaba entre los dos, con la parte alta del colchón a la altura de su cintura, pero el acto de vestirse no dejaba de ser una exhibición de poder por su parte-. Bien, ¿de qué asunto tan importante se trata de que no puede esperar hasta que me haya vestido?

\- Te pido disculpas por entrar de manera tan intempestiva -dijo ella, fríamente-. Me marcharé y te esperaré en la biblioteca.

\- No te molestes, puesto que ya estás aquí. -Se puso los pantalones-. ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?

Saky siempre había tenido buenos reflejos.

\- Bien. He reflexionado sobre tus condiciones. Las encuentro a la vez demasiado indefinidas y abiertas.

Es lo que él había pensado. No se podía decir que ella fuera de las que dejan que nadie les pase por encima. De hecho, prefería ser ella quien pasara por encima de los demás. Solo le sorprendía que hubiera tardado tanto en ir a presentarle sus objeciones.

\- Explícate. -Tiró la toalla encima de una silla, se desató el batín y lo dejó caer sobre la cama. Sus miradas se encontraron. Mejor dicho, él la miró a los ojos y ella miró su torso desnudo. Como si él necesitara algo más que le recordase a la joven juguetona y descarada que enviaba sus dedos a realizar hazañas de alpinismo por sus muslos.

Ahora sus ojos se encontraron. Ella se sonrojó, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

\- Engendrar un heredero es un asunto incierto -dijo, con tono decidido-. Supongo que deseas un heredero, un varón.

\- Así es. -Se puso la camisa, se la metió por dentro de los pantalones y empezó a abrocharse los botones de la cadera derecha, acomodando sus partes ligeramente para aliviar la incomodidad provocada por su reacción ante ella.

La mirada de Saky estaba ahora en algún punto a su derecha. Probablemente en el poste de la cama.

\- Mi madre no consiguió tener un varón en diez años de matrimonio. Además, siempre cabe la posibilidad de que uno de los dos, o los dos, seamos estériles.

«Embustera.» Decidió no ponerla en evidencia.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Necesito establecer un límite, por mí misma y por lord Tsukishiro, al que no puedo pedir que espere eternamente.

¿Qué le decía la señora Kinomoto en la furiosa carta que le había enviado?

«Lord Tsukishiro, lo reconozco, es muy amable. Pero tiene el cerebro de un pudin y la elegancia de un pato viejo. No consigo entender, ni aunque me fuera la vida en ello, qué ve Saky en él.» Shaoran se pasó los tirantes por encima de los hombros. Por una vez, la sagacidad de la señora Kinomoto le había fallado. ¿Cuántos hombres había en Inglaterra que permanecerían lealmente al lado de una mujer en medio de un divorcio?

\- … seis meses a partir de hoy - decía su esposa-. Si para cuando llegue noviembre todavía no he concebido, procederemos a divorciarnos. Si lo he hecho, esperaremos hasta que nazca el bebé.

Él no podía imaginar un hijo real, ni siquiera un embarazo. Sus pensamientos se detenían al borde de la cama, no iban más allá. Una parte de él sentía repugnancia ante cualquier tipo de intimidad con ella, incluso del tipo más impersonal. Pero él también tenía otras partes…

\- ¿Y bien? -insistió ella. Recuperó el control de sí mismo.

\- ¿Y si me das una hija?

\- Esto es algo sobre lo que yo no tengo ningún control.

¿Era así realmente?

\- Entiendo las ventajas de fijar unos límites, pero no puedo estar de acuerdo con tus condiciones -dijo-. Seis meses es demasiado poco para garantizar nada. Un año. Y si es una niña, un intento más.

\- Nueve meses.

Él tenía todos los triunfos en la mano. Era hora de que ella se diera cuenta.

\- No he venido a regatear, lady Li. Estoy siendo condescendiente contigo. Un año o no hay trato.

Ella alzó la barbilla.

\- ¿Un año a partir de hoy?

\- Un año desde el momento en que empecemos.

\- ¿Y cuándo será eso, oh mi dueño y señor?

Él se echó a reír al oír lo áspero de su tono. En esto no había cambiado. Caería peleando.

\- Paciencia, Saky. Ten paciencia. Al final, conseguirás lo que quieres.

\- Será mejor que no lo olvides - replicó ella con una altivez propia de la reina Isabel después del hundimiento de la armada española-. Que tengas un buen día.

La siguió con la mirada mientras ella se marchaba, con su andar resuelto y el gallardo ondear de su falda. Nadie imaginaría, al mirarla, que acababa de entregarle su cabeza en una bandeja, rodeada de sus entrañas.

De repente recordó que, en un tiempo, le había gustado. Demasiado.


End file.
